A user of an electronic mailbox can print content included within messages received at that electronic mailbox via a local electronic mailbox client. For example, a user can access such messages via an electronic mail client application or program hosted at a computing device (e.g., an electronic mail client of a desktop computer, notebook computer, smartphone, or tablet device), and provide content included within those messages to a printer accessible to the computing device.
As another example, the local electronic mailbox client can include rules that are applied to messages to print messages that satisfy the rules. That is, the local electronic mailbox client downloads messages from a mail server, and applies rules to those messages. If a message satisfies a rule, the local electronic mailbox client prints content from that message.